Some electronic systems permit a user of one computer (a receiving system) to view on his or her display images (graphics and text) that are generated on another computer (a sending system) remotely located from the user's computer. In some such systems, the sending system where the graphics data is generated transmits images to the user's receiving computer that causes the user's computer to replicate the images on the computer where the images originated.
It is possible that the flow of images from the sending system to the receiving system becomes disrupted. Reasons for such disruption include network congestion, network failures, etc. The disruptions can be temporary or permanent (pending repair). When the flow of images to the receiving system ceases, the information being displayed on the receiving system may be out-of-date (i.e., stale). Viewing stale data can be problematic for many users, particularly for users who need to rely on current, accurate data.